Uta no Prince-Sama Various X Reader
by Ruinelisp
Summary: a series of utapri oneshots/twoshots. Now accepting requests. I will not do any OCXCharacter. The rating may go up for lemons and such. Hope you enjoy. Up Next: SatsukiXReader
1. Confession (MasotoXReader)

You groaned. "Why the hell would someone put books in such a high place?" You continued to reach up, alternating from tip toeing to jumping up and down, unsuccessful.

"So a tall man can reach it for you." a voice purred in your ear.

"Wha-?" Startled, you turned around to see a tall blond boy reach up and pluck a thin book out of its place. "You need this?" He leaned in and smirked. You felt your face heat up.

"U-um... can I just h-have the book?"

"How about a kiss in exchange?"

You could only watch helplessly as you watched him get closer and closer, until your noses were almost touching.

Letter by letter, words found their way to your lips as you ducked out from under his arm and pointed up. "Y-you got the wrong one." You composed yourself and leveled your gaze to meet a pair of sky blue eyes. "Baka," you threw in for good measure.

Now it was his turn to be at a loss for words. You spotted a head of blue hair out of the corner of your eye. It paused and made its way to you.

"(Y/n), what was taking you so long?" Your friend asked, completely ignoring the blond stranger beside you.

You blushed in embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry... I couldn't reach the book.."

His face remained impassive as he stared at the boy, not taking his eyes off him. "Oh, I see. I guess that explains what this perv is doing here."

"You know him?" "You know her?" The two of you exclaimed at the simultaneously.

Your friend nodded and gestured to the tall blond. "This is Jinguji Ren. He's... a family friend."

The other boy pouted. "Just a family friend, Masoto?"

"Tch." You were surprised to find Masoto so pissed. "Let's go, (y/n)." He grabbed your wrist and began making his way out the aisle.

"Aren't you at least going to introduce her?" Ren called out from behind.

Outside, you wretched your wrist from Masoto's grip and spun around. "What was that about?" You demanded. You looked down at your red wrist and massaged it. An expression crossed his face. Anger? Fear? Relief? With Masoto, it was almost impossible to tell.

Your friend reverted his gaze. "I told you, he's just a family friend."

Something was off.

"Are you sure?" Your voice softened. "Masoto... you can tell me..."

"It's nothing."

Hurt flared through your chest, and your eyes began filling with tears. "I thought... I thought you trusted me..."

You took a deep breath, trying to blink them away. "But... but it's clear you don't." You spun around and began walking away, before tears could spill.

"(Y/n), wait!"

You ignored him and continued walking faster. You heard footsteps approaching and broke into a run. A hand caught your wrist and held on, causing you to jerk back and lose your balance.

A gasp barely left your lips as you were caught in Masoto's arms. He looked down to you as his cheeks blushed a light pink.

"I-I'm sorry, (y/n)-san... it's just... it's just that... IwasscaredRenwouldtakeyouawayfromme!" Words tumbled out of his mouth in confession. Your eyes widened.

"Masato-mmph!" the blue haired boy muffled the rest of your sentence with his lips.

The two of you broke apart, and Masoto lowered his eyes. "Sorry, (y/n)-san... I didn't mean to-"

"Shut up, Masoto."

"What?"

"Shut up. That was perfect and I love you."

"I-I lov-"

"I told you to shut up," you murmured as you kissed him again.

* * *

**...was it good? Bad? Gyaaa i don't knowwww *holds head in frustration* **

**Please review, follow, favorite, etc. Any of the three above helps me write and defeat writers block!**

_**Now accepting requests, just review below!**_

_**Uploads may be a bit slow, but i try to update once or every other week.**_

* * *

Up Next: SyoXReader


	2. Roses are Red (SyoXReader)

_Right, left, right, left, right, left ...oh crap, he's CATCHING UP... right, left, right-_

"WAHHHHH (y/n)-CHAN! WAIT UP!"

Arms pumping, feet pounding, you sprinted down the halls of the academy, desperate to lose a certain blond, not too far away. You turned a sharp right, a left, then another right. As you rounded another corner, you found yourself face to face with...

_**Him.**_

Natsuki's face lit up. "FOUND YOU, (y/n)-CHAN!" He grinned, holding out a ridiculously frilly outfit. You sweatdropped and started panicking. Dammit. He's like Batman, he's EVERYWHERE.

Wait... but Batman wouldn't be into such cute things... Natsuki's more like Nurse Joy...It suited him better, taking care of pokemon... but then again, he would probably hurt them with his cooking or intense cuddling-

"COME ON!" He grabbed your hand, snapping you out of your thoughts. "THIS WILL LOOK SO CUTE ON YOU! I'LL DRESS YOU IN THE CUTEST DRESSES! OH, YOU'LL LOOK JUST LIKE ELIZABETH..." In the midst of of his fantasy, you took the chance to wrench your hand out of his and slip away.

You made your way down to the garden, where you spotted a maze of rose hedges.

_There_!

You slipped into the garden and broke into a sprint, determined to loose him once and for all.

***Time Skip***

Slowing down, you placed your hands behind you head, gulping in every breath you could take. You sighed and ran a hand through your hair, enjoying the small breeze floating by. Up ahead, you spotted a small stone chapel, cleverly hidden within the walls of a hedge.

As you neared the structure, you noticed a figure in the shadows, unmoving. You slowly inched your way forward, suddenly afraid. Closer and closer, you spotted a head of strawberry blond hair. _Is that-?!_

You felt a moment a panic, quickly replaced by slight relief. It couldn't be Natsuki, it's figure was too small. But a lump of uneasiness remained in your throat. _Is it... dead...? _Your eyes widened and filled with tears. You reached out a hand and brushed the neck of the figure, checking for a pulse.

A murmur escaped their lips as they scrunched up into a ball, as if it was an attempt to protect itself. "Stop it..."

Jerking your hand back, you gasped. It's warm. It's still alive. With a start, you finally recognized who is was. And it's...?! A rush of relief replaced your nervousness, along with a blush.

The boy lifted their head, groggily rubbing their eyes. He let out a yawn, oblivious to your prescence, while groping the surface of stone bench, appearing to be looking for something.

You noticed a familiar fedora idly lying on the floor, near the foot of the bench. Is he... looking for that?

You slowly made your way to the hat, careful not to startle him. Grasping the fedora by the rim, you mustered the courage to approach him again. "Erm, uh... you... is this yours?"

Yawning once again, he nodded.

_H-he's so cute... I can see how Natsuki's_-wait. You inwardly slapped yourself. _Calm your ovaries, (y/n). Talk to him normally. He's a human. You're a human. Be normal._

You noticed his eyes were still closed. He took the hat and placed it over his messy strawberry blond hair. "Yeah thanks, Natsuki," he muttered.

_Natsuki_?! You sweatdropped, backing away

He sat up, and paused, as if he just remembered something. "Wait...N-Natsuki? Damn, I could've sworn I would loose him in here..."

And maybe that's when he decided to start to chase me down, you thought.

His pale blue eyes fluttered open in shock. He frantically patted himself down. The boy looked around, left and right, and finally, he noticed your prescence.

He let out an exaggerated sigh of relief, and grinned.

You felt your heart skip a beat.

"Thank god you aren't Natsuki! That would explain why I'm not in some frilly outfit now!"

"Er.. no problem, Syo. Syo-kun! I meant Syo-kun!" You hurriedly corrected yourself. You quickly paused, catching his eyes staring intensely at you. "I-Is there something wrong?"

"Wait... aren't you in my classes?"

"Yeah, I sit 2 seats behind you..."

"Oh, (y/n)-chan. You're that girl that played viola last week, right? "

*** A/N: if you don't play viola, just pretend you do... lol I don't either so...**

You nodded, blushing, as you sat down next to him on the stone bench. Ryuuya requested everybody to play their instrument last week and surprisingly, you were the only one in the class to play viola.

"Do you want to do a duet sometime? Your playing was great! Next chance we get to partner up, do you want to be my composer?"

Your almost fell off the bench

"C-c-composer?" Your heart sank. "I-I'm sorry... but I'm in the Idol course.."

"Really? You really didn't seem like someone in the Idol course. Your so timid and shy, you seemed more like a composer, someone who would work behind the scenes and everything."

"W-what? How? In what way am I timid or shy?" You demanded.

Syo tapped his chin, thinking. "For starters, you stammered our entire conversation, minus that last sentence... You never speak in class, unless it's for a critical grade. Rumor was that, you almost failed your first exam, because you didn't speak to your partner until the last day. Akiriko-san was so fustrated she almost quit the academy! Your roomate said you were almost never in and would only appear late at night or for classes. You disappear at lunch-"

"Wait... how do you know all that?" You caught him off guard.

Syo quickly recovered and pointed behind you.

"W-wow, would you look at that rose! It so red!" He avoided your (e/c) eyes.

"Now it's your turn." You giggled

"H-huh?"

"Your stammering now, instead of me."

"Oh yeah, I am..." Syo looked relieved, thinking he got you to forget his previous comment. But you weren't going to let him off that easily.

"So, how did you know all that?"

"Well, you know, things go around the academy quickly. Now about that duet."

Your heart began to pound in your ears. You don't know if it's from anger or relief that Syo noticed you all this time. "Y-you were stalking me! And I told you, I'm an IDOL, not a COMPOSER."

"How about we make up that duet with lunch or ice cream?

"You never answered my- wait what?!"

"It's not like I stalked you or anything. It's just ice cream."

"D-didn't you mean all of the above?"

He coughed. "Um. So.. I'm not hearing a no..."

You froze. "Are you... asking me out?" You croaked.

"Well.. if you put it that way... then yes."

"As idols, we can't date, though..."

"I'm not asking you as an idol, I'm asking you as a person, (y/n)-san."

A silence dominated your vocal chords.

Letter by letter, words slowly found their way to your lips.

"T-then yes. I would love to."

* * *

**Was that too short? Or was it okay? apewidcjpaiewjdsncpidjkmcapokl,xpihajrpifuahepidsjnoauihdbcoauhdbcoaijxncoiadsjcnxisn i think i need help**

**Please review, follow, and favorite! Every review helps me write, er, gives me the strength to beat the crap out of writer's block!**

**Still taking requests, just put it somewhere in your review.**

**Again, updates will be every week (at least I try to). _I can't exactly make promises about next week, since I'm in the process of starting two other fanfics and watching more anime._**

**_Upcoming fanfic: BlackBulletXSoulEater and Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun!_**

* * *

**Up Next: SatsukiXReader**


	3. Baking Fun (SatsukiXReader)

"(Y/n)-chan, I'm so happy you can help me bake (your favorite dessert)!"

"Heh, it's no problem. If it's (favorite dessert) then of course I would love to help out." You grinned, glad to help your boyfriend bake. Of course if he was into cute things, he would love sweets.

"Alright! Can you help gather these ingredients? I'll get the other half!" He produced a small list of ingredients out of nowhere and handed it to you

"Sure!" You skipped off to the pantry, stocked with every other ingredient and necessities you can imagine... including a certain small blond, fedora-wielding idol.

"GYAA-mph!" He sprung from out under a shelf and covered your mouth, muffling your startled, rather attractive dinosaur-like screech. "Shh, (y/n)-chan, calm down, it's just me."

Widening your eyes, you wrenched yourself out of his hold and backed up. "Syo?! W-what are you doing here?" You lowered you voice to a hiss. "Listen, thanks and all for getting me and Natsuki together, but I thought I already paid back the debt with that thing a while back. Like half a year ago?"

He rolled his eyes. "No, not that. I'm here to tell you something. About Natsuki."

"Yeah, what is it? His favorite dessert? I already know that. We've been dating for about a year now, of course would I know that kind of stuff"

"No! Well actually, two things."

"Alright, but hurry up, he should expect me to get back soon."

"Fine. First, avoid eating anything his cooks -er- bakes. Sometimes he likes to put some special ingredients inside his creations." Syo shuddered, and a dark look casts over his face. "It does worse than food poisoning. It's practically rapes your taste buds."

Now that you think back, you realized you've never eaten anything made by Natsuki. Your raised and eyebrow and replied, "Okay. Watch what he puts inside the batter. Got it. Safety first."

"Somehow, when you put it that way, it simply sounds so much worse than it actually is."

"It's a talent." You reached for a bag of baking powder and a container of yeast. "Go on, second part."

Back in the kitchen, you heard your boyfriend call your name. "(Y/n)- chan! Are you almost done?"

"Uh.. YEAH! I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!" You hollered back. Turning back, you said, "Hey, you know what, Syo? Thanks for the warning. I need to get going now so... just tell me later, okay?" You grabbed a bag of sugar.

"Watch out for Satsuk-" his voice flattered.

But it was too late. You were already gone.

~{●▪●}~ ~{● ●}~ ~{●▪●}~

Back at the kitchen, you found Natsuki, with his half of the list, already there, mixing a large bowl of a dangerous looking substance. Looking ovet at his gathered ingrediants, you realized it seemed more than what you got... oh. So what's what Syo meant by 'extra ingredients.'

He looked up and noticed you, ditching his bowl and ran over to help you with your load. Out the corner of your eye, you noticed the spoon of the bowl slowly sinking into the mixture, disappearing with a small wisp of smoke. You sweatdropped.

After thoroughly inspecting each bag, Natsuki clapped his already flour-caked hands, causing a small cloud of flour to erupt, engulfing the two of you. It took all you strength to keep a large smile on your face and not to burst out in an organ-wretching cough.

After the mini dust storm settled down, you noticed Natsuki's glasses were covered in a thin layer of flour.

"Oh dear.." he murmured, reaching up to his glasses.

You reached up on tip-toes to pluck them off his face, before he could take them off. "Here, lemme get that for you."

Cleaning the lens with the edge of your shirt, you grinned and held them out at the blond boy.

He stiffened.

Slowly, he reached up to your hand and smacked the glasses out of your grasp. They clattered onto the floor

"N-Natsuki?" You looked up at him. For the first time, you saw his bare eyes, unframed by his usual glasses. They were a deep violet, sharp and... threatening. They were nothing like before, all traces of kindness were gone. You took a step back. "Are you...okay?"

Without any warning, he grabbed your chin and smashed his lips against yours. Your mind went anything but blank. Wait what wow this escalated quickly, and so on, so forth. But above every mixed ramble in your head, a single phrase rose above them all: WHAT IS HE THINKING?

You managed to break away, panting. You pushed him away, the pressure on your lips and chin released. "Natsuki, what are you DOING?" You half screamed, shaking.

He looked up. "It's not Natsuki, it's Satsuki."

"Satsuk-wha? What happened to Natsuki-oh." Then it dawned you. You vaguely remembered hearing Syo shouting something behind you back... the second thing regarding Natsuki... 'Watch out for...'

It must've been Satsuki. Shit, son.

"You were lucky, I wasn't even trying... you have no idea how long he has been waiting to kiss you... and how long I have been waiting to make a move on you." He licked his lips and advanced.

Your eyes widened, and you began backing away from the tall blond.

He grabbed your wrist and held on tight. You winced. Natsuki -er- Satsuki roughly pulled you in, causing you to loose balance and stumble into his chest. You gasped as you were helplessly held against his chest.. in a hug.

He buried his nose into your hair, causing you to twitch at his sudden closeness. He chuckled. "You're nervous. I can tell," he whispered.

"Wha-?" You tried to pull away, but he held on tight.

"I can hear your heart pounding... heh, it's so cute, almost like a running rabbit..."

I guess he still is sorta like Natsuki... maybe there still is hope I can bring him back!

"..a frightened, running rabbit trying to run from the big, bad bear," he finished, a murmur in your ear. His word almost made you choke on your thoughts. Satsuki pinned you against the counter by the wrists. You winced, feeling the marble edge dig into your back.

You felt his hands leave your wrists, trailing along the inside of your arms, up to your collarbone and wandering down, igniting small fires against your skin in their path.

"Wha-?...no..." you managed, as he continued down. Button by button, he began to remove your top. Falling in impatience on the third or fourth one, he ripped off your blouse and let it fall to the floor. The area he began to stroke with his long, slender fingers began to tingle, and you couldn't help but let out a small moan, which Satsuki quickled muffled with a deep kiss. His fingers in one hand were tangled in your (h/c) hair as he continued to kiss you, while the other continued down, teasing your skin. You felt goosebumps rise in its trail.

Breathing heavily, you try your best to push him aside, to break free. "P-please, st-st..." you mumbled as he finally broke away.

Satsuki gave a light chuckle. "Stop?"

You swallowed nervously and nodded.

"Oh, really?" He cocked an eyebrow and let a devilish smile danced across his lips. "But I don't think your body agrees."

Looking down with a blush, you realized your hips were pressed against Satsuki's body. You trembled. "I- I wasn't ..." you trailed off into a blush, not knowing what else to say, nervously looking anywhere away from his eyes.

Suddenly, you heard a door burst open.

"H-hey! What going on here?"

~{●▪●}~ ~{● ●}~ ~{●▪●}~

You tried looking away, but it was too late. He caught your gaze.

Gathering up the courage, you decided to respond. "W-what are you staring at?" You meant to demand, but it came out more like a whimper. Dammit.

At those words, he raised an eyebrow and chuckled deep in his throat. That alone made goosebumps rise against your - er his - shirt. With a playful roll of eyes, he approached you. "I should be asking you that."

You quickly turn away, shielding your blush with your hair, recalling the last 5 minutes. "N-nothing!"

Suddenly you felt a hand glide across your cheek and grasp your chin, forcing your gaze into a pair of brilliant, fiery violet eyes, piercing right through yours.

You felt your breath hitch in your throat.

W-we're not going to continue where we left off, are we...? a small, high pitched voice asked itself in your head. At least you thought it was a voice, or until it continued.

"... is probably what your thinking now, are you?"

"Huh?"

Satsuki smirked. "I can read you like a book. Well, if you want, we can continue.."

"But Syo-chan is there..." you whispered, glancing over at the two of you, like a hawk - or more like a parent.

He rolled his eyes once more. "I'm not hearing a no. And who cares?" You feel his lips against yours, in a deep kiss. You felt reality drift away as you kissed him back, not caring for the world, or Syo trying to pull the two of you apart, complaining about common decency.

Screw common decency.

**_~{●▪●}~ ~{● ●}~ ~{●▪●}~ _**

**_Or maybe it was from lack of oxygen._**

**_Is it me, or do I end my 'lil fics in a bad way? Idk, but it bugs the crap out of me when I think if a good ending._**

**_Ok. So Satsuki, not Natsuki in this chapter. I lied. Also, I was originally planning to publish this onein 2 parts, just to torment you guys (jk, it was soI could post what I had faster), but I guess it turned out reeeally long._**

**_Once again, sorry for not updating earlier, I came up with 6 different endings for this ONE CHAPTER AND ICOULD NOT DECIDE ON WHICH ONE. SoI'll probably post Alt endings for this one, because Satsuki._**

**_Valentine's day is in 13 days, and I have to gather up my tissues, body pillows, and anime to celebrate my forever - aloneness. Don't worry, people, I'll have a new chapter up soon (most likely on or after the 14th LOL BECAUSE SCREW DEADLINES) for..._**

**_RenXReader_**


End file.
